


Sealed Fate

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem from Michiru to Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed Fate

Michiru's POV.

Standing over a balcony, as the salty sea air flows freely through my hair,

looking down into the restless sea, I can't stop thinking about you,

the image of those deep burning sapphire blue eyes takes over

my mind, the feeling of that slender body which is yours

plagues the air. Please stop running, I don't know If I can catch up

this time, don't be afraid, your destiny is set,

Searching the constellations and counting the midnight stars,

endless searching for the tender soul which belongs to you, My

dear Haruka, I don't care what destiny holds as long as

you're by my side, I close my eyes running a hand through

my hair taking in the scent of the salty sea air, I feel

your arms slipping me closer to you, you say 'it's alright'

whispering comforting words into my ear, and at this

moment, I could care less what lies ahead of us,

as long as I'm with you.

END


End file.
